De copas
by lentejoncita
Summary: House, Wilson y los patitos salen a cenar, luego llega Cuddy, van a tomar algo y.... NR-18! lo aviso por aquí! luego si se pervierten menores no es culpa mía!


**De copas**

No era común ver al jefe de diagnostico en actos sociales, si entendemos por acto social cenar fuera de casa, con alguien más que Wilson. Sin razón aparente, más que el empeño de éste en convencer a House de que había más personas en el mundo, allí estaba House cenando con Wilson y sus ex subordinados. Parecía que fuesen ex amantes, alguien a quien deseas volver a ver para saber que está peor sin ti, pero que no quieres volver a ver por si no es así.

Al menos Wilson se había dignado a llevarlos a un lugar de su agrado. Sin demasiada luz, ni demasiada gente, aunque buena comida. Los cinco ocupaban una mesa de cajonera bastante amplia. No era tan incomodo como podía parecer en un principio, los patitos y Wilson charlaban mientras House miraba la carta de comidas. Cuando estaba decidiendo entre unas chuletas con patatas y huevos fritos o unos espaguetis boloñesa percibió el sonido familiar de unos tacones.

En la puerta de la cafetería estaba Lisa Cuddy con su teléfono móvil en la mano y buscando entre todas las mesas a sus empleados. Wilson comenzó a hacer espavientos con las manos para llamar la atención de la decana, que en cuanto lo vio, se dirigió con paso firme hasta donde estaban.

-La he llamado yo.- dijo Wilson a House al ver su mirada atónita.

-Traidor. – masculló mientras todos miraban extrañados a la decana. Cameron susurró a Chase "House no tiene caso ahora." El australiano se molestó, no se sabe muy bien si por la llegada de su jefa, o porque Cameron estuviese tan pendiente de House.

-Buenas noches.- saludó sonriente, dándose cuenta de la incomodidad de sus subordinados.

-Siéntate, Cuddy.- le dijo Wilson señalándole el hueco que quedaba enfrente de él y al lado de House, lo que le hizo ganarse una mirada gélida del nefrólogo.

-Gracias Wilson.

Antes de sentarse se deshizo del abrigo y la bufanda, mostrando una camiseta negra entallada a su cuerpo que dejaba ver un generoso escote. House miraba sin ningún pudor ni disimulo los pechos de su jefa cuando ésta se sentó a su lado.

-Voy a estar toda la noche pendiente de vosotras, chicas. – le dijo sin apartar la vista.

Cuddy cogió la carta para escoger su cena. Una vez tuvo el rostro oculto tras la carta susurró a House: "Mira, porque es lo único que harás con ellas." La mueca del doctor, entre molesta y divertida hizo prever a Wilson una noche de lo más interesante.

Al cabo de unos minutos la sensación de incomodidad entre ellos desapareció. El sentimiento de jerarquía se diluyó con la comida y el vino, probablemente más con el vino. Chase contaba un chiste animado bajo la atenta mirada de todos, excepto House que continuaba atento a la comida y al comportamiento de los demás. Cameron miraba ensimismada a su novio, por primera vez House pensaba que de verdad le quería; Foreman ayudaba a Chase cuando se trababa con el relato; Wilson sonreía amablemente, aunque él le conocía y en realidad parecía aburrido, y por último, Cuddy. Ella sonreía mientras soportaba la copa de vino entre sus manos. Lo único que le sorprendía era él. No dejaba de mirarla.

-Deja de mirarme y escucha a Chase.- masculló Cuddy disimuladamente.

-Es que su historia es más aburrida que tu escote.- le contestó él en el mismo tono de voz susurrado.

Chase había comenzado a contar una anécdota del viaje que hizo con Cameron a Australia en verano. Contaba que intento enseñarla a bucear, pero que a Cameron le daban miedo los peces. Ella interrumpía diciendo que no era verdad, mientras Foreman y Wilson reían como monos ante la anécdota.

-Lo que no cuenta es que se pasaron el día en el hotel y no visitaron Sídney. –continuó susurrándole a Cuddy en su conversación al margen de los demás.

-¿Celoso?- respondió con ignorancia, atenta a su plato.

-Podríamos ir tú, las mellizas y yo…

-¿Por qué mellizas?- preguntó extrañada.

-Porque no son iguales. Lo sé de primera mano.- dijo asomándose graciosamente a su escote.

Ella estaba a punto de darle la réplica cuando alguien se inmiscuyo en su conversación. Cameron parecía ansiosa por hablar con su exjefe.

-House, ¿recuerdas el día de los Monster Trucks? – preguntó llamando la atención del doctor. – Recuerdo que se comió dos hamburguesas seguidas, y luego dos perritos calientes, y la mitad de mi algodón de azúcar. Nunca había visto a alguien comer tanto. – sonreía esperando que los demás riesen, y así lo hicieron. No era demasiado divertido, pero por cortesía fingieron. Luego Foreman tomó el relevo y comenzó a contar otra anécdota, esta vez de un ligue suyo, Wilson se mostraba muy interesado.

-¿Fuisteis a los Monster Trucks?- esta vez interrumpió Cuddy a House mientras éste comía sus patatas fritas.

-¿Celosa?-repitió lo que había dicho ella.

-Extrañada. ¿Esa fue vuestra maravillosa cita?

-No fue una cita. Tenía dos entradas y Wilson me mintió…

Se sentía estúpido, parecía que se estuviese justificando como un niño pequeño que ha hecho algo malo. No, él no era así, estaba contándole la verdad, lo que ocurrió, no fue una cita, sólo una casualidad.

-Además la cita fue por trabajo. Y aún me debes la factura. – continuó él.

-Cuando quieras…

-¿En serio? ¿Me estás proponiendo una cita?

-¿Qué?- se escandalizó ella, como si creyese que podría haberlo dicho pero estaba segura de que no lo había hecho. – He dicho que cuando quieras te pago la factura, no que te dejo que me tortures fuera de horas laborales.

-¿Entonces qué haces aquí?- ella no sabía que responder a eso.

Wilson comenzaba ahora a contar alguna batallita, en la que por primera vez ni House ni Cuddy se aburrían.

-…esa noche salimos los tres ¿os acordáis? Con Julie… fue poco antes de que empezases con Stacy, no House?- él asintió un poco incomodo porque Wilson contase aquella noche a sus patitos- Fuimos a un bar mugriento, de esos que le encantan a House…- Cuddy rió-

-¡No me gustan los sitios mugrientos!-se quejó- El mejor whisky de Jersey está allí. –aclaró a los patitos.

-El caso es que bebimos demasiado. Todos. Y no me lo discutas House.- sentenció Wilson ante la mirada de desaprobación de su amigo.

-Yo no estaba borracho, sólo contentillo. Cuddy sí estaba borracha. – dijo mirándola fijamente.

-No es cierto, sólo bebí una copa de más. – protestó ella.

-Pero si tuve que acompañarte a casa del ciego que llevabas. – respondió inmediatamente House.

Todos les miraron en silencio, atando cabos, pensando si aquella noche fue la que House y Cuddy se acostaron, porque eso lo tenían claro todos, ellos se habían acostado. Todos los ojos estaban clavados en ellos y se dieron cuenta.

-¿Creéis que me aprovecharía de una pobre borracha? – Todos le miraron incrédulos.- Es cierto, lo haría, pero no lo hice.

-La cara de Cuddy no dice eso. – dijo Chase con su mejor pose de listillo.

-¿Qué?- se hizo la sorprendida.- Estaba buscando al camarero para pedir más vino.

-Y así repetir aquella noche.- esta vez fue Foreman quien lanzo la pulla.

-¿Quieres unirte?- respondió House poniendo cara de bobo.

Chase y Cameron rieron, más de lo que sería normal, pero el vino comenzaba a hacer estragos. A los pocos segundos llegó el camarero con más vino y se cortó la conversación sobre aquella noche.

-¿Queréis tomar una copa?- preguntó Foreman, más a Chase y Cameron, pero haciéndolo extensible a todos los presentes.

Wilson miró a House preguntándole con la mirada si estaba dispuesto a socializarse más rato. House le devolvió la mirada, sacó una vicodina del bolsillo del pantalón, la tomó y asintió con la cabeza.

-Conozco un local a dos calles de aquí.- propuso Wilson.

-Cameron y Chase trabajan mañana a primera hora. – informó Cuddy.

-Aguafiestas.- protestó House

-Oye que a ti no te he dicho nada, pero no quiero que lleguen resacoso mañana y maten a uno o dos pacientes. –razonó ella.- Lo siento chicos.

-No, si tienes razón Cuddy nos iremos…- comenzó a decir Chase, cuando Cameron le interrumpió.

-Nos iremos pronto. Tomaremos una copa y a casita, verdad Bob.- dijo mirando a Chase.

-¿Bob? ¿Qué es, Un perro?- se mofaba House del apelativo cariñoso.

-Si quieres le llamo Chase en casa. – respondió Cameron con indiferencia buscando en su bolso para pagar la cuenta.

….

Wilson estaba sorprendidísimo, por primera vez en años veía a House divertirse con otras personas que no fuesen él. Pero era cierto, además de picar a sus ex empleados, como siempre, estaba coqueteando con Cuddy. Ninguno lo reconocería, son demasiado tercos, pero era cierto, y todos se estaban dando cuenta. El momento clave de la noche fue cuando ambos fueron a buscar las copas a la barra.

-Soy cojo, que vaya otro. Y no es por quejarme, pero con el bastón sólo puedo usar una mano.

-Son dos pasos, puedes dejar el bastón de lado un segundo. – justificó ella.

-¿Qué quieres torturarme?- puso cara de dolido.

-Quiero que por una vez seas un poco amable.- dijo enfadada. Ya no era por las copas, sino una cuestión de orgullo, le acompañaría a por las bebidas.

Sin previo aviso tiró del brazo de él para hacerle levantar con tanta fuerza que no parecía una mujer. Pero él también se había tomado eso como una batalla personal, y no iba a dejarla salirse con la suya. Asique cuando ella tiró de él, él tiró de ella. Evidentemente era mucho más fuerte, y ganó. Ella perdió el equilibrio unos segundos y se precipitó hacia adelante, cayendo de bruces sobre el cuerpo de su mejor médico.

No era únicamente la cercanía de sus rostros, que estaban a punto de tocarse. No era sólo la calidez que desprendía la mirada de él, ni su sonrisa burlona. No era que ella estuviese totalmente tumbada sobre él, todo eso ya había pasado antes. Lo más comprometido era que cuando saliesen de esa posición todos les estarían mirando, y ninguno sabría como disimular el repentino ardor que habían invadido sus cuerpos. Ese cosquilleo que les nacía en la boca del estomago y se propagaba en ambas direcciones, coloreando sus rostro y quemando otras zonas de sus anatomía.

-Jefa, ya sé que quieres que repitamos, pero delante de los niños no. Somos una mala influencia.- dijo él tratando de quitarle importancia y ayudándola a incorporarse.

-Me has tirado a propósito. – le respondió molesta.

-Claro, estaba deseando que tu pandero cayese sobre mi pierna, para tener la excusa y tomar más vicodina. – dijo como si fuese lo más normal del mundo.

Al final House consiguió su propósito y Cuddy fue sola a la barra a por las bebidas. Estuvo unos minutos tranquilizándose por lo que acababa de pasar. No es que nunca hubiera estado tan cerca de él, pero tras el beso, cualquier situación se hacía más intensa entre ellos. Mientras divagaba en sus pensamientos, un hombre de unos cuarenta y cinco años se acercó a ella. Moreno, ojos verdes, piel tostada, no muy alto, pero bastante fuerte. Se dirigía decidido a hablar con Cuddy pero el hombre no tuvo tiempo de articular palabra, porque misteriosamente House se había colocado entre él y Cuddy.

-No decías que no podías con las bebidas. – le dijo enarcando una ceja al darse cuenta de por qué estaba allí.

-Ya sabes que soy un caballero.

-Ya claro. Toma tu whisky.- le dijo tendiéndole un vaso con líquido color ámbar.

-¿Tu no bebes alcohol?- preguntó al darse cuenta de que llevaba zumo de tomate. –De eso nada.- la detuvo.- Camarero un ron con limón.

-House no quiero beber. – le dijo susurrando para no montar un escándalo.- Además el ron…

-Te pone cachonda… - dijo sin ningún tipo de pudor.

-¿Qué?- sentía como se sonrojaban sus mejillas, ¿cómo sabía eso?- Iba a decir que no me gusta, pero… – le dijo divertida y provocativa.

El camarero llegó con la copa y se la dio a House esperando que pagase. Pero este no sacaba la cartera.

-Son cinco dólares.- dijo el camarero llamando su atención.

-Paga tú, que no llevo dinero.- le dijo a Cuddy con una sonrisa.

-Si quieres que beba alcohol, tendrás que invitarme.- y se fue de allí dejando a House sacando el dinero de su billetera.

….

Cuddy salía del baño, después de retocarse los labios, cuando encontró a House atravesado en la puerta del lavabo de señoras. Ambos brazos apoyados en el marco de la puerta le impedían salir de allí. Y la mirada penetrante del nefrólogo la intimidaba.

-¿Qué haces aquí?

-El baño de caballeros no funciona, tendré que entrar. – dijo entrando y cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

Ella retrocedió un par de pasos de espaldas. El coqueteo de toda la noche comenzaba a lastimarle, pensaba que él se estaba acercando para besarla. Pero no era así, tan sólo se acercaba para atraparla contra la pared entre sus brazos.

-¿Vas a besarme?- preguntó ella insinuante.

-¿Otra vez?

-No vas a tocarme la teta.

-Eso ya lo has dicho, antes. Te repites.- continuó jugando. - ¿Y si te besara?

-¿Y si te besase yo?

-No sabes ser impulsiva, Lisa. – susurró en su oído y giró el rosto para mirarla.

No sabía si era porque le había molestado que dijese que no era impulsiva, aunque fuese cierto. Si era porque el alcohol nublaba su razonamiento y le impedía darse cuenta del error que estaba cometiendo. O porque realmente lo deseaba, como lo había deseado toda la vida. Pero allí estaba ella, lanzándose sobre los labios de su mejor médico. Eran carnosos y estaban calientes, aunque húmedos. Los de ella resbalaban por el brillo con el que acababa de retocarse, y un explosivo sabor a whisky y carmín se mezclaba en sus bocas.

Ya no era nuevo, hacia poco que se habían besado, pero esta vez era más excitante. Las lenguas vagaban de una boca a la otra sin darle tregua al otro. Él se aproximaba a ella, sintiendo el calor de su cuerpo. Ella se aferraba cada vez más fuerte el cuello de él, temiendo que llegase el momento de alejarse, y besándole con más y más pasión. Al fin se dejó caer de nuevo en el muro de piedra mientras ambos reaccionaban.

-¿Lo has hecho para llevarme la contraria?- preguntó el nefrólogo relamiéndose los labios.

-Piensa lo que quieras.- trató de apartar su brazo para salir de ahí o volvería a besarle, y si le besaba, no podría dejar de hacerlo.

-Tendré que usar más la psicología inversa contigo.

Apartó sus brazos y la dejó salir de su diminuta prisión. Pero cuando vio que ella se alejaba hacia la puerta cogió su mano y tiró de ella hasta uno de los cubículos con retrete. Una vez dentro los dos cerró la puerta.

-¿Estás loco?- preguntó ella chocando su espalda contra algo de nuevo, esta vez la puerta.

-¿Preguntas o afirmas?

No le dio tiempo a responder porque estaba besándola otra vez. La fuerza con que se agarró a su cintura hizo que Cuddy ascendiese unos centímetros del suelo, pero el cuerpo de él hacia suficiente presión para aguantarla en el aire. Los labios de él recorrían con decisión su cuello, repartiendo besos y leves mordiscos entre las venas más suculentas que jamás hubiese visto. Se apartó lo suficiente para dejarla caer los centímetros que la separaban del suelo. Ella se giró y cogió el pomo de la puerta y lo giró. Sólo unos milímetros de apertura le hicieron pensar que ella se marcharía, que no estaba tan excitada como él, que no necesitaba que ocurriese tanto como él. Pero le sorprendió gratamente observar que lo que hacía la decana era echar el pestillo y comprobar que la puerta estaba bien cerrada.

No le dejó tiempo para girarse, se apresuró a chocar su cuerpo contra el de ella. El olor de su pelo le embriagaba, y apartó los rizos negros para poder mordisquear el lóbulo de su oreja, le encantaba sentir como se le ponía la piel de gallina. Las manos de la decana estaban contra la puerta, deseaba tocarle, pero sintiéndole detrás de ella totalmente excitado y entregado, sintiéndose deseada, no podía moverse. Los dedos de él se colaron dentro de su blusa, acariciando poco a poco sus caderas y aproximándose a su vientre. El dedo pulgar rodaba una y otra vez por el ombligo mientras la mano derecha ascendía hacia su pecho.

-Ahora ¿puedo tocarlas?- le susurró al oído para luego dejar que su lengua la rozase mínimamente.

-Ahora puedes hacer lo que quieras.- respondió ella con la voz entrecortada.

Aunque ella no lo vio, él sonrió. Cogió la camisa por bajo y la obligó a levantar los brazos para quitársela. Con tiento besó su espalda y se encargó del cierre del sujetador. Cuando éste cayó al suelo, sus manos no tardaron ni dos segundos en ir directas a sus pechos. Los amasó y acarició con extrema delicadeza, dejando que dos de sus dedos apretasen los endurecidos pezones entre ellos. Arrebatándole un gemido a Cuddy que le sabía a gloria. Pero quería ver su rostro, y la obligó a girarse. Sus rosadas mejillas la delataban, y los ojos entrecerrados decían que había encontrado el cielo en ese retrete. Cuando los abrió una mirada obscena y deseosa perturbó al doctor.

Hambrienta besó a su mejor médico, que acariciaba su espalda desnuda. Sin dudarlo, mientras no dejaba de besarle, su mano llegó al bajo vientre de House y lo acarició tanteando la situación. El doctor se estremeció entre sus labios al sentir la mano de la decana en su entrepierna. Tal como se deshizo del botón, los pantalones cayeron al suelo, dejando ver unos bóxers blancos que ocultaban la excitación de House. No miró a su cicatriz, ni una sola vez. Tan sólo una parte de su cuerpo pedía atención, e iba a dársela.

Mientras agarraba de la nuca a House para besarle mejor, su mano derecha confiada se introdujo en los calzoncillos blancos. Sentir la excitación de él, aumentaba la suya propia, y deslizó la mano arriba y abajo, tal y como recordaba que a él le gustaba. Mientras le masturbaba, observaba como el doctor entrecerraba los ojos y dejaba escapar suspiros de placer. La ropa molestaba, y se deshizo de ella en un simple tirón. Sintió que su pierna temblaba y le empujó para que se sentase en el váter. Una vez tranquilo, él no dudo en lamer y morder a las mellizas que toda la noche le habían estado torturando.

-Greg… - era lo único que podía decir mientras la boca de él dibujaba el contorno de sus pechos, y sentía su gran mano adentrándose bajo su falda y presionándole el muslo.

House se estaba recreando en cada beso y en cada caricia, porque hacía tanto que no deseaba a una mujer, que tenía que retrasar el tiempo y aumentar su placer. La cremallera de la falda fue sencilla, pero las medias acabaron destrozadas. No sabía cómo, pero debido a la presión que ejercían los dedos en los muslos de la decana, sus uñas habían rasgado la delicada tela. Una vez rotas, ya daba lo mismo, asique estiró de ellas desgajándolas por completo. Su boca se dirigió decidida bajo la falda de la decana. Dejó pasear su lengua entre los muslos de la decana hasta llegar a las ingles. Ella se aferraba con fuerza a su cuero cabelludo, haciéndole saber la desmesurada pasión que la embargaba. Los dedos de pianista se adentraron en el tanga de la endocrinóloga, y mientras el pulgar dibujaba círculos con delicadeza, el resto investigaba otros terrenos más profundos.

-Dios… - gritó Cuddy al sentirle adentrándose en ella.

No lo soportaba más, aunque su pierna doliese. Rápidamente buscó en el bolsillo de su camisa una vicodina, la tragó con ansias, mientras ella le miraba desconcertada. Se levantó de golpe y la empotró contra una de las paredes. Sus sexos se rozaban al tiempo que sus bocas se devoraban. Las respiraciones se aceleraban a cada segundo que sentían una caricia del otro. La camisa de Greg se le antojó innecesaria a la decana que, con una habilidad desconocida, desabotonó la camisa en menos de diez segundos, dejando ver el torso desnudo de su mejor médico.

Volvió a besarla. Con furia, con deseo y con pasión. La saliva de ella sabía a la suya propia, a vicodina y whisky. Con una mano se apropió de ambas muñecas y las sujetó contra la pared, por encima de sus cabezas. Cuddy cerraba los ojos disfrutando del movimiento que sus propios cuerpos habían empezado a generar para sentirse más cerca. Las caderas se mecían adelante y atrás, dibujando círculos que les estaban enloqueciendo a ambos. La mano libre de House se paseó por la cadera de ella, jugueteando con el hilo del tanga, viajó hasta sus nalgas y con una fuerza, que en otro momento sería inapropiada agarró su trasero.

Se miraban intensamente disfrutando de los ojos del otro. Con las bocas entrelazadas pero sin tocarse. Sintiendo la respiración acelerada de cada uno, y con un deseo que ya no podía crecer más. El aliento de House se colaba por la boca de Cuddy, y el de ella atravesaba los labios de él. El tiempo se había detenido para que sintiesen la lujuria propia reflejada en los ojos del otro.

-Quítamelo de una vez.- demandó Lisa Cuddy, casi enloquecida.

-Te veo ansiosa.- sonrió.

-Quítamelo, o no volveré a tocarte. – le amedrentó.

La amenaza convenció al doctor, que en pocos segundos estaba retirando la última prenda del cuerpo de su jefa. No sin antes torturarla con sus caricias, y escucharla suplicarle que lo hiciese ya. Agarró firmemente una de las tersas piernas por el muslo, mientras ella colocaba la otra en el váter, y él se adentraba entre ellas con una brutalidad que ella misma había pedido.

Ambos gimieron, sintiendo como comenzaban a formar parte del otro. Añorando cada vez que comenzaba a salir, para desear que volver hacerlo cuando estaba dentro. Ella no quería dejar de besarle ni un segundo mientras él la hacía sucumbir al placer. Él no quería dejar de mirarla para estar seguro de que no era una fantasía. La noción del tiempo parecía desparecer cuando sus cuerpos trabajaban a marchas forzadas. Porque era mucho siendo poco, y era poco siendo mucho. Pero era lo que necesitaban, lo que querían, pero nunca era suficiente.

…

-Deberíamos salir por separado.- dijo la decana mientras se arreglaba la ropa, aunque no sabía qué hacer con las medias, que habían quedado completamente inutilizables.

-¿Crees que no van a imaginarse porque hemos tardado tanto? – le dijo él tomándola por la cintura.

-Puede que estuviésemos discutiendo.

-Lisa…

-¿Qué?- dijo molesta.- No quiero que se inmiscuyan en…

-Está bien, pero salimos juntos, sino se nota mucho que lo tenemos preparado.

Ella suspiró y asintió con la cabeza. Salieron del cubículo cogidos de la mano, y con Cuddy dispuesta a tirar las medias a la basura, mientras rezaba para que nadie se diese cuenta. Cuando atravesaban la puerta se toparon de frente con Cameron.

-¿Qué hacíais…? – primero preguntó extrañada hasta que su mente ató cabos e imaginó lo que hacían saliendo juntos del baño de mujeres y cogidos de la mano.

-Estaba ayudándole con los súper tampones.- fue lo primero que se pasó a House por la cabeza.

Cuddy avergonzada, no sabía si más porque su empleada los hubiera pillada de esa guisa o por el comentario de los súper tampones de House, pero le golpeó en el hombro para que se callase y la dejase hablar.

-No es lo que parece.

-Menudo topicazo.- le dijo House haciendo como si Cameron no los viese.

-Quieres callarte.- protestó ella- De verdad Cameron que no es lo que parece es sólo que… - se quedó pensando unos segundos.- Bueno sí, es lo que parece. – afirmó resignada.

Cameron todavía les miraba atónita como si hubiese pillado a sus padres en la cama y no lo asimilase. – Yo…- titubeó.- lo siento, es sólo que estaba preocupada porque no volvíais, pero lo siento.- agachó la cabeza avergonzada.

-No te disculpes mujer, si quieres entramos otra vez contigo.- dijo House ganándose otro golpe de Cuddy.

Se dirigían los tres de vuelta a la mesa cuando también Wilson iba en dirección a los baños. Y al ver a los tres volver a la vez se detuvo de sopetón y comenzó a reírse.

-¡Ya era hora!

-Estoy estreñido y necesitaba una endocrinóloga. Lo que no sé es para qué me envías también a la inmunóloga.

-Tenía que tener testigos, sino diríais que era mi imaginación, como siempre.- sonrió Wilson satisfecho y metiéndose las manos en los bolsillos, mientras Cameron continuaba hacia la mesa.

-¿Ellos también se han dado cuenta?- le preguntó Cuddy mirando hacia la mesa donde estaban Foreman y Chase.

-¿Tú que crees? Habéis estado más de media hora allí….

-Y porque ella me ha obligado que si no… - otro golpe.

-Genial. Mañana todo el hospital hablará de esto. – dijo aguantándose la cara entre las manos.

House sintió como sus ex patitos miraban con curiosidad hacia ellos mientras Cameron apremiaba a Chase para que recogiese y se marchasen. Tenía razón, al día siguiente lo sabría todo el hospital. Y entonces pensó…

-Y si lo saben todos, ¿podemos hacerlo en los baños del hospital?

Wilson y Cuddy se giraron mirando atónitos a su amigo. No era una de sus bromas de costumbre parecía que lo decía en serio. Wilson le miraba imaginándoselos y con cara de asco y Cuddy escandalizada y también un poco ruborizada.

-¿Qué? Tendré que presumir de que me tiro a la jefa.

No sabía porque pero eso le había sondo tremendamente cursi. Tal vez por la sonrisa que se dibujó en el rostro de Cuddy al escuchar aquella frase, casi como si tuviera que presumir de chica. Al sentir la mano de él enroscada en su cintura, estuvo segura de que ése era el verdadero significado de su frase.

-Bueno… ¿Nos tomamos esas copas?

FIN


End file.
